Loved
by Evenstar1002
Summary: Donna and Harvey enjoy the quiet aftermath of their first Christmas Eve dinner hosted in their new home. (repost from the Darvey Advent Calendar)


A/N: Repost of my contribution to the Darvey Advent Calendar 2019 #2

* * *

_**Loved**_

* * *

**.-*°*****-.**

A peaceful quietness finally fills the house, after it had buzzed with music, chatter and laughter all evening long. The only sounds that are being made now are coming from the kitchen, where Donna is busy storing the last of the plates in the dishwasher. Their Christmas dinner remains have been safely stored in the fridge already, with Donna being happy that tomorrow she wouldn't have to stand in the kitchen again for hours on end. Harvey had of course helped her to prepare the feast, but with everything that's been going on these past few weeks and months, it had still been an exhausting day.

Nonetheless, it had also been an exceptionally rewarding one; with Rachel and Mike, Donna's parents and Marcus all there in Seattle to celebrate their first Christmas in the new house. It had been comfortable and cheerful, harmonious and peaceful. They had shared a delicious dinner, heartfelt stories and laughs until their bellies hurt and more than once the hosts had shared knowing glances of gratefulness. Their family reunification couldn't have gone any smoother if they had tried, and Donna is extremely joyful about how perfect it all had been and about how it had surpassed even her wildest dreams.

Over the years, Donna only very rarely had allowed herself to imagine what it would be like to celebrate Christmas with Harvey. The first time it had happened was during their first year together, when he had brought her home after their Christmas party at the DA's office. She had been tipsy on eggnog and he had taken her home, waiting on the sidewalk until she had made it up to her apartment safe and sound. When Donna had lain on her sofa that night, wrapped in her favorite blanket, images of Christmas trees and intimate gift exchanges had entered her mind that not even more alcohol could vaporize in the days that had followed. The second time it had happened was the Christmas after 'the other time', when things had still been raw. It had hit her unexpectedly during Christmas Eve dinner with her family, when flashes of 'what if Harvey was here' kept invading her mind for hours and hours. After that Christmas and to protect her heart, Donna had forced those thoughts to stop for over a decade and it hadn't been until recent years, when she had begun to wonder again what it would be like. To spend these special times with him and his parents or with him and with hers. She had wondered about his traditions and had tried to picture what theirs could look like. She still hadn't dared to venture there often, but the images her mind had conjured up over the years hadn't even come close to what the real deal had been like tonight, as an almost blinding surge of love and happiness had coursed through her system, her nerve endings still wired and tingling right then.

Donna is just about to kick the lid of the dishwasher closed, when the object of her thoughts peeks into the kitchen; still tightly wrapped in his coat and his scarf.

"You okay in here?" He asks, a look of concern on his face as it so often is these days.

"Of course," Donna smiles reassuringly, emphasizing her words with a tiny nod. "You saw them off safely?"

"Yeah. The cab has just picked up Marcus and your parents," Harvey explains, loosening the woolen garment. "Do you need a hand?"

"No, thanks, Harvey. I was just about to turn on the dishwasher and then I'm done for today," Donna sighs, straightening out her dress before she presses the lid closed with her hip. "You wanna have a cup of tea with me?"

"I'd love to," he replies instantly with a smile. "I'll go and check up on the fireplace. See you in the living room in a few minutes?"

"Be right there," Donna confirms, getting two cups out of the cupboard, before she fills the kettle with water.

By the time the herbal tea has steeped sufficiently, the softest of sounds wafts through the house. A gentle smile spreads on Donna's lips and she immediately feels the urge to hum along with the music. They had already listened to the record earlier that evening, Harvey having told Donna before their guests had arrived that he wanted to have his parents present like that. Donna naturally had immediately loved the idea and since one of Gordon's albums includes a couple of Christmas carols, it had perfectly fit the atmosphere.

Just as it does now, when Donna arrives in their living room, his father melodically playing 'Oh Holy Night' having guided her all the way. The huge Christmas tree in the corner is sparkling; the reflection of the flames from the nearby fireplace dancing in the red and white baubles. Fairy lights on the dining table in the corner and along the window front are bathing the space in a warm and cozy glow. The scent of pine tree is blurring with the one of the fire and the herbal tea that Donna is carrying, the mix only getting that much more intoxicating, when Harvey meets her halfway with his trademark grin.

Her hands almost begin to tremble as she takes him in; with the sleeves of his white dress shirt rolled up to his elbows, tie discarded and top button opened, while the navy blue vest accentuates his sculpted upper body. A five o'clock shadow grazes his jaw and for a second Donna is inclined to claim that he has never looked as attractive as he does in this second. But then she remembers she constantly keeps claiming that and her hormones aren't to be trusted either, and then Harvey closes the distance for good and her train of thought leaves her entirely.

With a sparkle in his eyes, he takes the two cups from her hands and places them on the coffee table by the sofa, before he spins around again to look at Donna. She watches him curiously, as he holds out his hand for her, the expression on his face sporting the question he doesn't even need to ask. Wordlessly, Donna takes his hand and with a gentle tug, Harvey draws her in and against him. And as easily and effortlessly as always in situations like these, they quickly find their rhythm once they begin to move.

Donna sinks into his embrace with a sigh, as the exhaustion of the day catches up with her body. His arm promptly slides around her waist, keeping her safe and secure against his frame. They dance silently, both enjoying the warmth and the closeness of the other, as they focus on the song and each other's breathing. All of their senses are heightened, teased and triggered by all the scents and sensations that are swirling around them and between them.

Only once the first song is over and melts into the second one, does Donna finally break the silence. "What a day," she exhales, burying her nose in the crook of her husband's neck. The faint scent of his aftershave is tickling her nose, instilling a feeling of comfort and home.

"What a year," Harvey chuckles throatily, nuzzling her red flames at the side of her head.

"You got that right," Donna mumbles with a laugh.

"Who would have believed we'd end up here a year ago?"

"I most certainly wouldn't have," Donna replies, finally pulling back a little to look at him.

A sober expression softens his features, as love fills his eyes. "Me neither. But I can't tell you nearly often enough how happy I am that we did," Harvey states, leaning in to press his lips against her forehead.

"So am I, Harvey, so am I." Her eyes close on their own accord, as she relishes in the openness of his feelings that he keeps showering her with each and every day now.

"How are you feeling?" Harvey asks then, looking down into her eyes.

"I'm feeling good," she immediately replies with a soft smile. "Exhausted. But extremely content. You?"

"Happy. Loved," Harvey responds, the timbre in his voice all the more intensified by the saxophone that's playing '_What a Wonderful World_' in the background. While for all of their time together that special tone has always been reserved for special occasions, it seems to appear almost on a daily basis now and even though it does, it still catches Donna off-guard whenever it happens. She doesn't know if it's her imagination or her hormones but somehow it seemed even softer and deeper tonight, the burning expression in his eyes not really helping to calm her beating heart either. The intensity that's growing between their eyes robs Donna of her breath and apart from their second first night together and the night they got married, she might never have felt more loved by him than in this very moment. And since he's making sure with words and gestures that she's always feeling his devoted love, that is definitely telling.

Their intense gaze is broken when the music spikes in volume, pushing Harvey to loosen his hold on her back. Following his expert lead, Donna lets him twirl her away from him in a soft sway, before he slowly pulls her back in. Taking a step towards her at the right moment in time, her back gently collides with his front and without any hesitation, they keep on moving sensually.

Donna doesn't even have a second to prepare herself for Harvey's touch, when both of his hands slide from her waist beneath her loose sweater and straight to the barely there swell of her stomach. A wave of intensity floods her being as his palms come to rest protectively on her belly. "And how is our little bean feeling tonight?"

"Hmmm," Donna hums and leans against his chest, her hands coming up to rest on his. "Loved."

Donna doesn't see his smile, but she doesn't have to, to know that it's undoubtedly there. Because it's always there these days. Ever since they had found out a little over nine weeks ago. A happiness and new level of love and connection and intimacy that Donna didn't even know existed had erupted between them and has been rocking their world ever since.

So far, they hadn't told anyone just yet because they had wanted to wait until they reached the magical milestone of twelve weeks, which they officially had the day before. And come tomorrow morning, when her parents and Marcus would arrive for their Christmas breakfast, they would finally get to announce that their family would be growing. Excitement is creeping over her skin and she can sense that Harvey is feeling it, too.

His fingers gently begin to caress her skin, with feathery touches outlining the spot where their gynecologist had roughly placed their little angel. While his hands keep stroking her, his lips find the tender skin of her neck, kissing her tentatively. "Donna," Harvey breathes against her, the word alone an entire declaration of love all by itself. "You truly make me the happiest man alive. Every single day," he murmurs, voice deep and raspy, as he kisses his way up to her ear. "I love you."

The sudden onslaught of feelings bubbling inside of her are enough to elicit a well of tears to spring to Donna's eyes. She doesn't really try to hide them, because each and every one of them is a sign of deep love and gratitude for the man who is holding her. The man who is loving her and keeping her safe. And who has done so for the past fifteen years. Twisting her head slightly, she presses a tender kiss against his jaw. "And I love you, Harvey."

They hadn't planned on it. Back in the day, when they had met, they hadn't really planned on any of it. And even a year ago, if someone had asked Donna where she would be on this day in the future, she certainly wouldn't have pictured herself in Seattle, married to Harvey and their love perpetually growing between them and physically now even inside of her. And yet here they are. In their beautiful new home on the other side of the country, happily married and in love, and with their little angel on the way, swaying to the music the way they are swaying through their life.

A year ago, they had no idea any of this would ever happen to them.

But as life keeps proving to them time and again: the most amazing miracles happen to those who wait.

**.-*°*****-.**


End file.
